


Одноразовая смерть

by Percival Goyath (JoelVoice)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelVoice/pseuds/Percival%20Goyath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он думает: «Как странно, что я вообще вижу свои пальцы. Это пальцы призрака - их нет. Какая разница, утопит он меня или зарежет у черного входа между мусорным баком и пожарной лестницей? Я все равно мертв. И люди, которых я касался последние 70 лет, тоже мертвы».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одноразовая смерть

У отчаяния всегда должна быть компания. Как и у боли. Как и у горя. Как и у безудержного желания. У этих чувств компанейская природа, и эта простая истина особенно доступна пьяным, сбивающимся в безумные толпы пятничными вечерами.  
Вопреки логике Баки не боится толпы. Предположительно, она должна заставлять его чувствовать себя уязвимым, жалким, уродливым. Но среди людей он всего лишь становится безликим и скучным. Толпе не интересна его рука. Здесь она выглядит ничуть не диковинней абстрактной перепившей «Джули», танцующей на столике стриптиз, которую через два дня никто и не вспомнит. Толпе не интересна внезапная испуганная дрожь, вспышки паники и гнева.  
Это особенно заметно, когда к нему подходит Он. Он не похож на Стиви: в его взгляде нет ни капли узнавания, ни надежды, ни жалости, ни раздраженной нежности, ни стыда. Баки обводит его силуэт голодным взглядом. Ему хочется почувствовать себя желанным, и подошедший мужчина красив, грациозен, жаден до касаний. Они могли бы переспать. Им не пришлось бы даже куда-то ехать. Не пришлось бы искать холод постели, в которой никто не просыпается вдвоем. В кабинке туалета тесно и мерзко, и, в принципе, это место, которого он достоин.  
Стив. Стиви. «Почему здесь нет Стива?» - воет его пьяное сознание. Какой простой вопрос. Потому что внутри Баки шумно и грязно и пахнет мертвечиной, а его королевство – это гадкий сортир в мутном баре на окраине Нью-Джерси. Принцам не предлагают такое приданое, уж точно не Роджерсу.  
Мужчина целует тонкую напряженную линию его рта, и на Баки накатывает знакомая волна паники. В красном искусственном свете бара ему кажется, что незнакомец не предлагает ему ласку, а держит его голову под водой. Распахнув глаза, он видит свою живую руку, лежащую у мужчины на шее, и тоска сменяет приступ ужаса. Он думает: «Как странно, что я вообще вижу свои пальцы. Это пальцы призрака - их нет. Какая разница, утопит он меня или зарежет у черного входа между мусорным баком и пожарной лестницей? Я все равно мертв. И люди, которых я касался последние 70 лет, тоже мертвы».  
Он не ведет его в свое «королевство» и не позволяет увести себя на казнь в аллею за баром, но продолжает целовать незнакомца еще минут десять. Возможно, Баки представляет все это время мягкий и теплый язык Стива. В конце концов, он всегда был слабым, а ему холодно, так холодно, и все его страхи уже не имеют никакого значения.  
Когда мужчина прекращает источать ярость, что его прокатили, и, наконец, уходит, Баки кладет разгоряченную щеку на барную стойку и тихо хмыкает.  
Смешно, но ты чувствуешь отчаяние больше всего не в тихой темноте своей комнаты, когда все подкроватные монстры и мстящие жертвы могут обступить твою кровать. Не в прихожей, где ты сидишь у входной двери, слушая, как Стив Роджерс часами нажимает на кнопку звонка. Не на дне душевой кабинки, где тебе хочется разломать грудную клетку, чтобы эти воспоминания прекратили возвращаться. На дне душевой кабинки, где ты узнаешь, что ты не только убийца, но и гребанный трус, который не может даже пролить немного собственной крови.  
Ты чувствуешь отчаяние больше всего, когда бармен спрашивает тебя: «Лайм или лимон к текиле?». И если тебя не рвет прямо там, на пол пьяной забегаловки, то ты можешь хотя бы сползти на пол и попытаться заснуть. Твой сосед брезгливо оттолкнет твою голову от собственного стула подошвой ботинка. Утром, глядя на оставшийся на лбу след, ты будешь чувствовать себя особенно погано.  
Баки знает все эти фишки. Бар – это «физическое доказательство», что ты все еще существуешь. Люди приходят сюда не за помощью, а показать себе, что они все еще могут пофлиртовать с шлюховатой блондинкой у бильярдного стола или набить морду закинувшемуся таблетками ублюдку. Или нажраться так, чтобы похмелье напоминало о том, что они «живы» не только вечером, но и наутро.  
Только дело в том, что под всеми этими слоями, под всем тем, что делает его Баки Барнсом - под воспоминаниями, умом, манерами, словарным запасом, рефлексами, списком уничтоженных целей - он пуст. Разрезая луковицу пополам, люди плачут, не испытывая никаких особенных чувств. Так и Баки не стоит ничьей жалости или сочувствия, и ему не стоит пытаться ощутить себя живым.  
Баки говорит об этом первому номеру в своей телефонной книжке. Потом он молчит в трубку, и Стив молчит в трубку. Пол надежный и приятный. Баки любит пол, но ему все равно приходится вставать. Он выбирается из бара, они оба – абонент на той стороне и сам Баки – слушают, как скрипит, захлопываясь, разрисованная граффити дверь, а потом как скрипит под колесами проезжающих машин вымытый дождем асфальт.  
Быть пьяным успокаивает, ему хочется прекратить держать себя в равновесии и позволить себе упасть. Но он мертв, и Стив его не поймает. Как и в прошлый раз, когда он все еще...все еще...  
Знакомый голос говорит: «Возвращайся домой, Баки. Я обещаю, что здесь ты сможешь поспать».  
Спасибо. Спасибо, что даешь это обещание каждый раз.  
«Я все еще люблю тебя», - шепотом добавляет Стив.  
Не стоит.  
Баки садится у стены в аллее, где незнакомец мог бы сделать одолжение и всадить ему нож в живот. Но смерть – штука одноразовая, так что он просто слушает дыхание в трубке.


End file.
